


Truce

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Noctis gives Ignis an ultimatum; brief him about the dangers of sex now or do damage control after Noctis' teenage hormones take control of the situation.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Truce

"Iggy, can we talk?" Noctis asks as they finish dinner which is always a bad sign.

"Of course," Ignis accepts the offer to throw down cordially, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm going to have sex." Noctis declares.

"You're sixteen, I don't believe--"

"Not I _want_ to have sex," Noctis corrects, "I am_ going_ to have sex." 

Ignis frowns.

"So you can give me all the warnings now, before it happens, or you can do damage control after it happens. Either way it’s happening. I'm giving you the option to preemptively avoid disaster here." Noctis shrugs as if he's being perfectly reasonable, as if he's doing Ignis a favour.

Ignis sighs.

"Who?" Ignis challenges.

"That's beside the point." Noctis counters.

"Prompto then," Ignis concludes.

"Perhaps." Noctis maintains vaguely like the stubborn little brat he is. 

"Well, I suppose..." Ignis sighs, collecting his thoughts. "Alright, rules." 

Noctis nods, waiting patiently for the briefing. 

"Condoms. Always." Ignis asserts. "Whether you are giving or receiving. Whether we are talking about intercourse or oral sex."

"Oral too?" Noctis frowns.

“If you put genitals in your mouth then you can get an STI in your mouth.” Ignis deadpans. “Heard of gonorrhoea?”

“_Ew!_” Noctis scrunches up his face.

“Exactly.” Ignis folds his hands in his lap. “Secondly, if you are going to stick anything in any hole _prep_. Lubricant and fingers.”

“_Iggy_—” Noctis groans.

“I’m not explaining to Gladio why you’re limping at a training session.” Ignis scoffs.

A look of mortification passes over Noctis.

“Exactly,” Ignis agrees. “Following on—”

“You’re still going?” Noctis obviously wasn’t expecting so much discussion but Ignis refuses to leave a single stone unturned.

“If anything hurts you should stop.”

“But—” Noctis tries to cut in.

“Yes, the first time _can_ hurt but generally if something hurts, you’re doing it wrong. It shouldn’t hurt.” Ignis clarifies levelly.

Noctis slackens back, nodding quietly.

“Finally,” Ignis beings, “I understand you have the internet but do you have any questions? I know it might be awkward but I imagine you’d rather talk to me than your father.”

Noctis winces.

Still, Noctis does consider it and Ignis gives him a moment to pluck up his courage.

“What if…?” Noctis slouches back, frowning. “What if you like more than one person?”

“Well generally you have to pick.” Ignis answers tentatively, not quite sure where Noctis is going with this.

“What if you don’t want to pick? Do people like…” Noctis tries to find the words. “Have threesomes but, like, dating? Like a three-way relationship?”

“Yes. It’s called polyamory. It’s is historically quite common in Lucius.” Ignis tries to explain without immediately inserting his opinion. “Royals often maintain multiple lovers simultaneously.”

“What if I want to do that? How does that even work?” Noctis presses.

“Well, you’d need to negotiate with your partners.” Ignis supposes, positing; “but I would advise starting small. It could happen but no one would approve of it until you’re eighteen. I think, if you have feelings like that, then you should wait to act on them until you’re a little older.”

“So I can date someone but not three someones?” Noctis huffs. “Why does that magically change when I’m eighteen?”

“Because you’re an adult and no one can _stop_ you when you’re eighteen.” Ignis shrugs.

Noctis frowns but eventually nods.

Ignis expects that to be the end of it at first but then, quietly, Noctis continues;

“What if I like someone older than me?”

“How much older are we talking?” Ignis frowns tensely. The teachers at Noctis’ school, all the adults in his life, have been rigorously screened. That said if someone’s making advances towards the Prince—

“Just a couple of years,” Noctis quickly elaborates. “Like in University. Not, like, _really _old or anything.”

“Well…” Ignis sighs, straightening his glasses again. “Again, you’re perfectly entitled to pursue older partners but, again, not until you’re eighteen. In that case it would illegal for you to date someone while you’re still underage. You could get your partner in serious trouble.” 

“Okay,” Noctis digests, thinking it over. “What if…?”

Ignis prepares for another landmine.

He’s not sure he can handle much more of this but for his Prince he will endeavour to try.

Noctis is lucky he loves him.

“What if you like weird things?” Noctis colours fractionally.

“Define weird.” Ignis coughs, trying to mask his own discomfort. Ignis doesn’t have a box of sex toys, nope. Not at all. What are you talking about? Nonsense.

“Like…” Noctis toys with the hem of his shirt. “I don’t know! Just… rough stuff. Kinky stuff._ You know_?”

Oh boy does Ignis know.

“Having some proclivities is not odd,” Ignis assures. “Lots of people have, uh, ‘_kinks_’ as you put it. You can explore that too, that’s normal, but be safe and smart. Don’t go searching for anything online that might be illegal. Don’t try anything that might be dangerous unless you have someone experienced to help you. That sort of thing.”

“Right.” Noctis takes a deep breath, obviously equally embarrassed. “Thanks Iggy.”

“No trouble,” Ignis assures.

“Let’s never speak of this again, yeah?” Noctis laughs awkwardly.

“Absolutely,” Ignis sags with relief.


End file.
